Super Mario Galaxy 3 - Squirrel71
Super Mario Galaxy 3 is a game released for the Wii U in 2015. It is one of the most popular mario games and the most successful 3D mario game. It's ratings (Metacritic and IGN) are very high, being higher than Grand Theft Toilet: IV and the first 2 Mario Galaxies which at one point were the highest video game ratings of all time. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Daisy (Unlockable) *Peach (Unlockable) *Wario (Multiplayer Only) *Waluigi (Multiplayer Only) Ridable *Holographic Yoshi *Birdo (Unlocked at the end of the final boss) *Coloured Yoshis (Multiplayer Only, in Green, Blue, Red, Orange, Yellow, White, Black, Dark Blue, Pink at random) Supporting *Captain Toad *Toadette *Boogity (Blue Glasses Toad) *Yellow Toad *Lime-Green Toad *Pink Toad *Toad Town Citizens *Toad Guards *Toadsworth *Donkey Kong (In the Expansion Pack only) Neutral *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Roy (Koopaling) *Lemmy (Koopaling) *Larry (Koopaling) *Ludwig (Koopaling) *Diddy Kong (Only in the Expansion Pack) *Cranky Kong (Only in the Expansion Pack) *Funky Kong (Only in the Expansion Pack) *Dixie Kong (Only in the Expansion Pack) Bosses *Wart *Iggy (Koopaling) *Wendy (Called Cutiepie in the game, Koopaling) *Morton (Koopaling) Gameplay The gameplay is almost the same as the first 2 mario galaxies. However you can now shift across ledges. There is also a new health meter design, and the developers thought the game is too hard, so they added a 4th life, The fly (Now called Energy) and air bar can be toggled to the life meter in the settings. There is also a new bar called 'Durability' for Metal Mario. The controls have been ajusted for the Wii U's gamepad, A/B = Jump Stick 1 = Move Around/Move pointer ZR/ZL = Spin/Shoot Fire/Ice Balls L/R/ZR/ZL = Move Across Ledge Stick Button 2/X/Y = Crouch Stick Button 1 = Change Camera Settings -/+ = Menu/Pause Touch Screen = Shoot Fire/Ice Balls/Pull Star/Shoot Star Bits Stick 2 = Move Camera Around Gryoscope = Move pointer/Move Camera Around The game is also compatible with the Wii Remote, the only difference is that C + D-Pad is Move Across Ledge. There are no camera options on the Wii Remote. Story Mario and Luigi wake up after moving into a new house in Blossom Village the day before. They head for their daily visit to Toad Town and Peach Castle. Peach is on the highest balcony and says hello to Mario. Suddenly, Wart (From Super Mario Bros 2) appears from a portal in giant form and rips of the top of Peach Castle with Peach inside. He throws the top-half of the castle into the portal. He flees. After about 5 minutes, the Toad Town citizens are crazy and running around, Mario and Luigi are very worried, but the thing was a huge projectile going to hit the fountain from the sky. It smashes the fountain apart and there lays a weak Bowser. When things couldn't get worse, a white luma appears in a starshroom which appeared to have been upgraded. The spin power is given to Mario and Luigi, they get onto the ship with Captain Toad, Toadette, Boogity (Blue Glasses Toad), and a pink, yellow and lime green toad. Yoshi also makes it to the ship just in time. They arrive at the Comet Observatory, which is being attacked by a ship full of Wart's minions. Rosalina says that The Planet of Trials and The Gateway Planet have already been destroyed. After Mario fends off the enemies and Luigi destroys all the crystals, they leave but kidnap Yoshi with them. Rosalina thanks the bros and she explains that the Mario Starship was taken a few days ago, Mario and Luigi gets a tour and refresh of the observatory. Where some things have changed like the info screen being upgraded. There is also a storage room below the ground level and the garden has been renovated, the viewing platform by the bedroom is now a stage and an old friend is at the garage... Luigi is shocked that Professor E.Gadd has built a laboratory (AKA, E-Gaddratory...) where the garage was. He shows the bros the lab where there are two floors and the roof is a landing for starshrooms. Rosalina finally shows them the Terrace and they are taken to their first galaxy. Meanwhile, Yoshi is placed in a cage, but Birdo comes up to the cage and says that Yoshi's 3D Model will be put in eggs so that when Mario or Luigi break an egg, releasing the holograph to be ridden, they can be seen through a camera. However Birdo says she doesn't want to do this but she has to, has she loves Yoshi. After collecting 6 Power Stars, Rosalina announces that the bros are going to go to the first major outpost. However back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser had walked away from Toad Town when he woke up, as he makes it to his castle, Roy, Lemmy, Larry, Bowser Jr. and Ludwig rush up, saying that Cutiepie, Iggy and Morton had ditched Bowser for Wart. Bowser then decides to get back to space. In the first major outpost, Mario and Luigi beats Iggy and they are given a grand star. They also find a piece of paper which is brought back to the Observatory. Rosalina reads it in the library and finds out that it is a star log of this star called the 'Ultimate Star' and that Wart is trying to find it. It reads Rosalina, 10 years ago (Which is five years before the First Mario Galaxy) saw a bright light and she wanted to travel to it. To get to the second cluster, the bros had to fix the Fountain as it was malfunctioning and it has floated up to the debris of the Trial and Gateway Planets, After Mario and Luigi get it to it's original position, E.Gadd adds an Orange Metal ring around it (With Green lights) so it doesn't malfunction again. The bros go in the fountain to explore the 2nd cluster. Halfway through the galaxy cluster the Comet Luna announces the first comet has arrived at the first galaxy. At the end of the cluster they go to another major base and find Wart, they find a 2nd ultimate star paper and a 2nd star as Wart gets away. In Cluster three this galaxy called Terrific Tropics, Mario lands on a normal grass planet with Princess Daisy, she said Sarasland was attacked by Wart and she escaped and crash landed on this planet, she says she survived off a small clean pond and an apple tree, she also found a power star which she gives to Mario. At the end of cluster three, Cutiepie's Sea Palace is where Toadsworth and Peach are being held in jail. However Peach finds a way for them to escape. As Mario and Luigi get there, they fight Cutiepie and she says that she found Peach and jailed her. After they get the Grand Star and defeat Cutiepie they are shocked to find a note saying Peach and Toadsworth had escaped. The Bros. go through the secret passage to leave the castle. There is also another ultimate star note. At the end of cluster four, Mario once again fight Wart in Bowser's Gravity Ruins which has been taken by Wart's forces. As cluster five is entered E.Gadd announces he is upgrading his inventions, and the orange-lime low tech gadget lab is renovated inside into a black high tech futuristic lab. Powerups New *Metal Mario - A powerup which allows you to swim through lava, however there is a bar called 'Durabillity' which drains while in lava. *Blooper Berry - A new Yoshi powerup, Yoshi spits ink out at enemies and stops them from moving for several seconds, or make them run in circles depending on which enemy... *Frog suit - Allows you to swim faster and easier *Penguin suit - If you get 9999 star bits, you unlock a setting in the storage room which allows you to turn all frog suits in the game to penguin suits. Returning *Cloud Mushroom - Same as Super Mario Galaxy 2 *3-life (Tri-life in PAL reigions) - Due to there being 4 lives it now raises your lives to 7. *1-Up - New design, spirals in the middle of the white spots *Mega Mushroom - Not timed *Mini Mushroom - Not timed *Fire Flower - Timed *Frost Bloom - Timed, Fires Frostbolts and allows you to walk on water *Rainbow Star - Same as Super Mario Galaxy 1 & 2... *Booshroom - Same *Spring Mushroom - Same but now allows you to coil through dirt, serving as a replacement for spin drills. *Bee Mushroom - Same * Blimp Fruit - Same, Yoshi powerup * Dash Pepper - Same, Yoshi powerup Other Items *Coins *Pento-Coins - Rarer coin, acts as 5 coins *Purple Coins - for Purple coin comet missions *Poison Mushroom - Takes a life of the player *? Coins - Something fabulous happens when you touch it * Starbits - In red, blue, lime green, yellow, purple, light blue, pink, white, black, grey, green and orange. Stars In the game, there are: *120 stars from clusters 1-7 *120 more green stars from clusters 1-7 *240 in total above; the full game without DLC *20 stars for the 1-star DLC galaxies *30 stars in the DLC Expansion Pack *30 green stars in the DLC Expansion Pack *320 Stars in the entire game with DLC. The types of stars are: *Power Star - Appears as a goal at the end of every mission in the galaxy *Grand Star - At the end of every cluster *The Ultimate Star - At the end of the final boss *Green Star - when you complete Trail galaxy. 120 new stars become available (2 in every minor galaxy, 4 in every major galaxy) and you much collect them all to get 240 stars. Trail galaxy itself has 2 green stars. To unlock the green stars in the expansion pack galaxies, you need to get all 30 stars in it first. Comets Comets return from the first 2 games, in the game all types appear 4 times each (5 if you include the expansion pack) * Orange Comets - Speed comets, timed galaxies like the first mario galaxy. * Purple Comets - Collect 100 Purple Coins, some galaxies are timed, unlocked after the Wario & Waluigi mission * Yellow Comets - Fast foe comets, some times timed * Blue Comets - Cosmic Comets, Mario clones (Sometimes multiple) * Daredevil Comets - White, one life missions. Clusters Clusters act as worlds for this game. there are two types of Galaxies; Major or Minor. Minor galaxies have 1 main mission and 1 secret or comet mission. Major galaxies have 3 main missions and one secret or comet mission. On each cluster (Excluding DLC and Cluster 7) there are 5 bosses (Includes the grand star boss) 3 comet missions and 2 secret missions. Each cluster also has 3 Yoshi missions... Cluster 1 (The Terrace) This is the first Cluster, where there is 'None' on the comets column there is a secret level instead, total stars are all stars apart from green stars. Cluster 2 (The Fountain) Cluster 3 (The Kitchen) Cluster 4 (The Bedroom) Cluster 5 (The Engine Room) Cluster 6 (The Garden) Cluster 7 (The Dining Room, Galaxy S in JP) DLC Expansion Pack In September 2016, Nintendo released an expansion pack with 30 power stars and 30 green stars. making the game's total 300 stars. The hub for these galaxies is the Mario Starship. Outer Rim From January 2016 to January 2018, Nintendo released 20 1-star galaxies for free DLC. The hub for these is at the debris portal. There is also a Grandmaster Galaxy equvalant called Trial Galaxy when all 118 stars from clusters 1-7 are unlocked called Trial's galaxy. It is accessible from the debris portal as well... When the power star is collected. Green stars are unlocked throughout all the galaxies in clusters 1-7 including itself. The green stars in the DLC Expansion Pack are unlocked by getting all the 30 normal stars in the cluster... 2 Green Stars are for each minor galaxy. 4 Green stars are for each major galaxy. Trial Galaxy also has a secret star. Making it a minor galaxy. Multiplayer 2 - Player Mode 2 - Player Mode is a new feature in the game. It adds a second player to the normal game which is Luigi. However Peach and Daisy are unlocked after compeleting Cluster 6 and 3. It can also be played online. Battle Mode Battle Mode Involves 2-4 players on an arena (A group of planets) collecting Purple Coins. There are 101 coins in the game. There are 2 game modes: *Timed - Collect as many as you can within 3 or 5 minutes depending on whatever you set it at. *Free - Collect all of them without a time limit. The player can lose coins if they run out of health. You lose 10% of your coins. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Peach (Unlocked after completing Cluster 6) *Daisy (Unlocked after completing Cluster 3) Arenas *Good Egg Arena - The group of planets of the 2nd mission in Good Egg Galaxy; It includes the red planet, the green planet and the white planet where the luma used to appear. *Hurry Scurry Outpost - Full of shrinking platforms and Coloured Yoshis. It is similar to the galaxy in the first game and Yoshi Star Galaxy. *Sweet Sweet Land - A large planet with the cookie cut holes, this galaxy resembles Sweet Sweet Galaxy's 2nd and 3rd mission. It includes the Yoshis. *Freeing Star Orery - A bunch of small planets which are either fire themed or ice themed, it is like a mini not-to-scale solar system. DLC Arena *On August 8th 2017, Water Park: Kid's District was released, it resembles Water Park Galaxy and it has miniture slides and a Yoshi egg. DLC Expansion Pack Arenas These are arenas included with the DLC Expansion Pack. *Donkey Kong Jungle Arena - This arena resembles the Donkey Kong Galaxy in the Expansion Pack and it includes the Donkey Kong Crew going through and moving around coins *New Battlerock Arena - This includes elements from New Battlerock Galaxy, half of it is on small planets and half of it is on the giant rock. DLC Expansion Pack In September 2016, Nintendo released a DLC Expansion Pack with Galaxies. In total there are 30 power stars and 30 green stars. It unlocked every galaxy from clusters 1-6 (If you haven't already) and the expansion pack was available for £14.99 or $17.99. It was also sold as a USB stick which is put into the Wii U whilst the Disc is in the system. It unlocks access to the Mario Starship as it's the hub for the galaxies. The expansion pack also unlocks 2 multiplayer battlegrounds and more extras in the Mario Starship engine room. 1-Star Outer Rim Galaxies From January 2016 to January 2018 Nintendo released 20 free galaxies which have only 1 star, Making them neither Major nor Minor. The hub for these galaxies is the same as the Trial Galaxy, the Debris Portal which is in the Comet Observatory's Gateway Trail Planet Ruins. It is accessible by a transporter which takes you to a rock with the portal. The Outer Rim galaxy storyline takes place after Trial Galaxy along with the Expansion Pack's storyline. Sales The Wii U version sold 6.17 Million copies. However the Wii Z version sold more, at 8.54 million copies. Additionally, the Playbox 4K version sold 6.88 copies. Differences Reigional There are very few reigonal differences in this game. Japan and PAL versions has unused sprites and models like Cat Goombas and Dry Pirrahna Plants which may have been scrapped. However the North American version has no unused models. Console Super Mario Galaxy 3 on the Wii Z can be played with 1440p (QHD) screen and textures and it contains more bug fixes and stability improvements. There is no reigional difference in the Wii Z version. The Playbox 4K version can be played in 4K with 2160p (UHD) screen and textures with more polygons than the 2 other versions. Other than that it is the same as the Wii Z version with no reigional differences. In the re-releases all the DLC is there with the same price. Ratings IGN gave the game a masterpiece score and Metacritic gave it a 99/100 based on 235 reviews, being in joint first with Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Category:Squirrel71 Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Galaxy